Monkey
Various types of monkeys can be found throughout the islands and coasts of the Southern Seas. Either they can be peacefully roaming near or in settlements, or they can be territorial in nature, especially away from civilization. History It is unlikely any remember when monkeys were first found to wander the jungles, settlements, and shores of various locations in the Southern Seas. No one has explained how they came to the area, or whether they have always been established in the region. For some time, humans and gnomes have understood how to train them as pets. The pirates (and, most likely, even natives) have often employed them as personal thieves. At least one gnome is known to have learned to train monkeys as well. This practice has become so commonplace that merchants and guards will often go after any monkey entering a place holding valuables. Varieties Monkey (as labeled in the games) are the smaller, peaceful variety, pale-brown with white beards. They are extremely weak (even at low levels, a single sword strike will kill them), but are also worth an extremely minor amount of experience. Claw Monkeys are less tolerant cousins to the peaceful Monkey, angering when someone gets within a certain distance. After four or five warning noises, it will rush forward to attack. If the warnings are ignored and it is approached more closely (within about 1.5 to 3 meters to 10 feet), it will immediately attack, regardless of the number of warning sounds it has made. Blueclaw Monkeys are another, more dangerous type, having the same behavior as the Claw Monkey, but tending to be bolder in nature. Like its cousins, a blueclaw monkey is territorial, offering warnings before attacking. They are neutral in temperament, allowing anyone heeding their warnings (by backing away) to leave in peace. Society Monkey Given their peaceful natures and their acceptance of humans and others in settlements throughout the Southern Seas, monkeys are frequently found alone, although they can be seen with another of their kind. They tend to be curious, rather than territorial, and are apt to approach innocently without worry about the disposition of another creature. They are found at times also near claw or blueclaw monkeys, but they will not engage in battle should their more dangerous cousins attack another creature. Claw Monkey Claw monkeys typically live in small groups of two to four, although young versions of them are not seen. It is possible they keep their young hidden to protect them; this could also explain their neutral dispositions, that they only feel threatened if a potential hunter (such as a human) approaches too closely. They are social in nature, so if one becomes aggressive or is attacked, all within range to notice will join in the fight. Blueclaw Monkey Although often found in jungles like its territorial cousin, blueclaw monkeys will also dare to venture close to settlements. For example, several can be found just outside the walls and gates of the town of Puerto Isabella, despite there even being regular patrols of Inquisition soldiers along paths around the port. It is possible that some of these areas were originally home to groups of these monkeys and that they either refuse to leave or perhaps even wish to oust the invaders from their territory. Tactics Since monkeys are not aggressive and do not survive past a single blow (even a low-damage one, like from the Skull Sceptre), it is probable that they have no combat tactics. Claw and blueclaw monkeys, however, do employ limited strategies in combat. They are fairly mobile, relying on their agility by dancing around their opponents to avoid getting hit as often. They will jump forward, swipe with their clawed hands, and then jump back again. From a distance, they will throw coconuts or similar objects, doing small amounts of damage but interrupting an enemy's action. A heavy strike, for instance, can be stopped completely if the attacker is hit by one of the monkeys' projectiles. Statistics *''Only if you have a ritual knife in your inventory.'' †''Only if you have a jaw chisel in your inventory.'' ‡''Only if you have a bone saw in your inventory.'' Monkeys as Pets The more peaceful monkeys (i.e., the first variety) are capable of being trained, generally to "acquire" items normally either well guarded or in places out of reach of human hands. Provided prerequisite attribute levels have been reached, the Monkey Trainer skill can be learned by the following NPCs. Risen 2 (requires Cunning of at least 6): *Flannigan, in the Pirates' Den on Tacarigua *Quinn, in a half-open cave east of Harbour Town on Antigua Risen 3 (requires Influence of at least 40): *Moe, at Travis' tavern on Calador *Buddy, at the shipwreck camp of pirates on Kila *Gadi, one of the gnomes at the mage settlement on Taranis Places to Use the Monkey Risen 2 Tacarigua * Cave with the Spider and Temple entrance, due north from Vasco's Tower, in the very north of the island. Sword Coast * Enter the Temple via bridge just north-west of the Shaganumbi Village, in-side take the right path, a wall will show a crack. * Enter the 'Beach Temple' to the north of the Pirates' Tower, walk the central path, then the paths to the left and to the right both have cracks in the walls. * Via scaffolding through a window on the upper floor of Puerto Isabella's storehouse. Antigua * The top story of the storehouse in Harbour Town, out a window on the second floor (need to take back stairs) and through a hole on the roof. * Through a window at back side of Henri ("Donovan" in the German version) the firearms merchant's house, also in Harbour Town. Storm Island * In the Air Temple, through a hole on the right wall. Trivia * Known Pests: Guards and other humans are aggressive towards claw and blueclaw monkeys. Since you are not grouped with these NPCs, they can steal a kill from you. If possible, try to lure these away from other humans to avoid missing out on possible experience. Even if killed by an NPC, you can still acquire body parts if you have the necessary tools in your inventory. Category:Creatures Category:Risen 2 Creatures Category:Risen 3 Creatures Category:Risen 3